Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Papamu
by sabun cair
Summary: —Rin tahu, ini salah. Maksudnya, mendekati Len untuk modus dengan si papa yang ganteng dan seksi memang dosa besar. Untuk hibriffa.


**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** plot sinetron, **fanfirling terselubung, **hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n** hasil chatting februari lalu sama hibriffa via WA tentang jalan cerita film Je-Lo yang baru; The Boy Next Door. Lalu tiba-tiba kami kepikiran plot ini. Nista sih, tapi sayang kalo nggak digarap.

* * *

**Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Papamu**

by cloevil

* * *

Cinta.

C-i-n-t-a.

Sebuah kata yang digunakan banyak orang untuk mewakilkan perasaan menggebu-gebu yang dibuat oleh Endorfin. Dilabel sebagai padanan kata paling tepat bagi perasaan menyenangkan tersebut.

Len.

L-e-n.

Seorang pemuda umur tujuh-belasan yang setengah tahun ini menyandang predikat sebagai kekasihku. Orangnya ganteng, dengan mata biru tajam dan wajah yang tergolong _babyface. _Kalau tertawa, suaranya renyah dan menggelitik orang lain di sekitarnya untuk ikut tertawa juga, atau paling tidak menarik senyum.

Len adalah pembawa kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang. Penghadir tawa untukku. Aku tidak pernah tidak tertawa jika sedang bersamanya. Pribadinya yang ramah serta humoris benar-benar membuat banyak wanita meleleh. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot pakai gel rambut atau mandi air parfum hanya untuk sekedar terlihat ganteng. Len menawan dengan caranya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa lusin teman yang mengungkapkan rasa irinya padaku. Mereka selalu bilang, "Rin! Pacar kamu kok ganteng banget? Aku mau tukar hidup sama kamu! Aaaaa!" Aku cuma tersenyum.

Rin.

R-i-n.

Anak perempuan yang baru sebulan lalu genap tujuh belas tahun. Tipikal gadis tanpa kemampuan istimewa, tapi beruntung luar biasa karena bisa dipacari cowok macam Len. Bahkan, kami langgeng sampai enam bulan.

Akan tetapi, aku menolak dikatakan beruntung sejak lahir. Keberuntungan baru bergulir ke arahku sekitar setahun lalu.

Aku ingat, waktu itu terpisah dari mamaku waktu datang ke mall besar dekat stasiun. Itu adalah hari pembukaan pertama. Pengunjung lumayan banyak dan aku terlanjur terpukau dengan arsitektur tempat itu. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah terpisah dari mama.

Aku agak bingung pertamanya, karena ini kali pertama aku terpisah. Lagi, aku sebenarnya anak rumahan. Cuma tahu rute sekolah ke rumah. Tidak pernah dan enggan pergi, kecuali ada yang menemani. Sendirian di sebuah mall besar dan hiruk-pikuk orang rasanya menyeramkan. Tapi kemudian, Len datang. Ia menuntunku ke pusat informasi dan bahkan rela menunggui sampai mamaku datang.

Dadu keberuntungan kembali digulirkan oleh Dewi Fortuna setelah itu. Berkali-kali. Kami seakan-akan sudah di-_setting _untuk bertemu lagi dan lagi. Di dalam kereta. Di peron. Di mini market. Di toko kue.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan kami lalui, kemudian berlanjut dengan satu janji nonton film di bioskop. Selanjutnya, entah kenapa aku jadi sering pergi dengan pemuda itu. Kami bahkan sudah pernah main ke rumah masing-masing. Beberapa bulan berlalu, kemudian Len menyatakan suka padaku. Tepat di malam natal. Di depan sebuah pohon natal besar dekat stasiun. Di malam ketika salju ringan turun. Aku menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sekarang, waktu sudah berjalan enam bulan. Hampir menyentuh tujuh bulan, malah. Tinggal menghitung hari yang kurang seminggu lagi.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana tanggal 25 nanti?"

Aku menyilangkan kakiku di atas sofa hitam kulit Skotlandia, menatap Len yang duduk di hadapanku. Sepulang les biola, seperti biasa, aku mampir ke rumah Len. Jarak rumah Len dengan rumahku lumayan jauh. Namun, jika dari tempat lesku, bisa ditempuh hanya dengan jalan kaki sepuluh sampai lima belas menit.

"Hmm…. Nggak tau. Nggak punya ide," kataku sembari menaikkan bahu. "Kamu maunya ke mana?"

Len terdiam, berpikir. Aku membiarkannya.

Sudah jadi tradisi bagi kami untuk kencan dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi kami. Bisa nonton, bisa makan di toko waffle, bisa juga jalan-jalan ke taman ria. Kali ini, aku tidak punya ide. Jadi, kubiarkan Len yang memutuskan.

Len tampak masih menimbang-nimbang, sampai akhirnya melepaskan ekspresi berpikirnya ketika terdengar bunyi bel. Dia buru-buru berlari ke pintu depan setelah mengatakan, "Nanti dulu, ya," padaku.

Aku menunggu Len sambil mengedarkan mata ke penjuru rumah.

Rumah Len selalu sepi. Hanya ada dua orang yang tinggal di sini. Len dan papanya. Tidak ada mama karena orangtua Len sudah bercerai saat Len kelas 1 SMP. Hak asuh diserahkan pada sang papa karena si mama menolak mengurus Len. Akan tetapi, aku lihat Len tidak keberatan hidup tanpa mama. Toh, papanya selalu mencukupi perhatian serta kasih sayang, begitu yang selalu Len katakan. Dan aku percaya, karena aku sudah bertemu dengan papanya Len. Beliau adalah pria yang menyenangkan. Ramah, baik, perhatian, pengertian, penyayang, dan— dan— oke, dan—

"Siapa yang datang, Len?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati napasku nyaris berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria menuruni tangga. Om Yuuma. Papanya Len.

Pria itu menuruni tangga sambil mengusap belakang leher dengan handuk putih. Badannya penuh keringat, kelihatan sekali baru selesai olahraga.

Saat menginjak tiga tangga terakhir, dia mengangkat wajah, mengarahkan ke ruang tamu. Dan—_tadaaa! _Mata kami pun bertemu. Aku langsung merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutku ketika melihat wajah si om, menggelitiki sampai rasanya aku mau meledak.

Ugh….

Om Yuuma tuh, ya, kalau dideskripsikan pakai satu kata: KECE.

Dua kata: KECE SEKALIIII!

Dia ramah. Humoris. Penyayang binatang. Sayang anak. Ganteng. Seksi. Ganteng—pokoknya **ganteng **sekali!

Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ketampanan itu tidak luntur meski kenyataannya dia sudah merengkuh umur empatpuluh? Dan, oh, ya ampun, mata itu. Ujungnya meruncing seperti serigala, membuat tatapannya setajam pisau bedah. Aku merasa seperti sedang dipindai luar-dalam hanya dengan menatapnya.

Ah, dunia memang tidak adil. Kenapa pria seganteng ini harus bertaut umur lebih dari duapuluh tahun denganku? Kenapaaa?

"Wah, ada Rin."

Lamunanku buyar saat pria itu menatapku. Aku buru-buru membetulkan posisi dudukku, berusaha bertingkah semanis mungkin. Rona merah mungkin menjalari pipiku saat ini. Aku tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Halo, Om (_ganteng~)_." Kata _ganteng _aku tahan semaksimal mungkin agar tidak melompat dari lidah. Sekali saja sampai kelepasan, mungkin akan ada hening _awkward _di antara kami.

Pria itu melebarkan senyum. Bibirnya merah, ditarik hingga memunculkan ekspresi ramah. Matanya terpejam, ikut tersenyum. Aku _doki-doki._

Astagaaaa, apakah senyum Om Yuuma juga salah satu pemicu _global warming_? Kenapa rasanya aku mau meleleh?!

"Kenapa baru main lagi ke sini?"

"Saya masih sering main kok," jawabku. "Emang kenapa, Om?" _Om pasti_ _nungguin aku, ya? Aduh, jadi enak._

Pria itu menggeleng. "Kayaknya kamu jarang kelihatan ke sini lagi. Saya kira, kamu berantem sama Len."

"Saya sering main, kok. Om-nya aja yang jarang kelihatan di rumah. Sibuk, tuh."

Om Yuuma menggaruk pelipis, tertawa kecil. Setiap kali tawanya berdering, membuatku semakin ingin meledak. Duh Om, bisa nggak gantengnya di-_stop _dulu? _Kokoro _saya lelah, Om.

"Iya, sih. Akhir-akhir ini, Om emang agak sibuk."

Om Yuuma adalah seorang manajer di sebuah perusahaan asuransi. Biasanya cuma kerja menurut jadwal. Tapi, kadang perlu keluar kota juga. Beberapa minggu lalu, ia pergi ke Sapporo selama tiga hari—yang mana membuatku kecewa, karena aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan si om.

Kuakui, alasan aku sering mampir di tempat Len adalah Om Yuuma. Bukan anaknya.

"Kamu makin manis aja, Rin. Pantes Len sayang banget sama kamu, ya."

Aku merona. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Om Yuuma menyebutku manis—dalam konteks pujian murni, bukan maksud terselubung— dan aku selalu saja merasa seperti melayang.

"Ah, Om bisa aja. Om juga," _makin ganteng,_ "kelihatan makin sehat. Masih rajin olahraga, ya?"

"Oh, iya." Om Yuuma segera menjawab. "Olahraga itu penting, Rin. Bagus buat bentuk otot juga."

Aku bisa melihat otot-otot Om Yuuma yang terbentuk dengan lumayan jelas karena ia hanya sedang mengenakan kaus putih tipis yang ketat, kemudian tersenyum. Mengangguk. "Oh iya," _pantesan Om ototnya seksi banget. Saya jadi mau pegang—eh._

Selanjutnya, aku dan Om Yuuma terlibat dalam obrolan. Sebagian besar tentang manfaat olahraga.

Om Yuuma memang fanatik dengan olahraga dan segala kegiatan kebugaran. Sepertinya, sudah begitu sejak dulu. Agak bingung juga, kenapa pria itu malah jadi manajer alih-alih atlet. Jadi instruktur aerobik juga oke—nanti aku daftar jadi muridnya. Oke, salah fokus.

Beberapa menit kami bicara, Len pun kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi. Kami berhenti sebentar.

"Paket, Len?" Om Yuuma bertanya saat anak laki-lakinya berjalan ke tangga, menuju kamarnya.

"Iya, Pa. Paket."

"Buat kamu?"

Anggukan jadi jawaban.

"Perasaan Papa, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering banget nerima paket. Kamu belanja online apa?"

"Beli Mobile Kit, Pa. Biasalah, anak cowok." Len menjawab ringan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan padaku. "Sebentar, ya. Aku mau taruh ini dulu di kamar, abis itu aku anter kamu pulang."

Antar pulang. Itu adalah panggilanku untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku melirik jam dinding, pukul lima. Memang waktuku untuk pulang. Aku agak menyayangkan detik yang terlalu cepat berlalu. Aku masih mau di sini, tapi apa boleh buat. Mama bisa cemas jika aku pulang telat.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Len segera mengantarku ke stasiun. Sebelum kami berpisah, Len menyerahkan sebuah _paperbag _padaku.

"Ini apa?"

Len tersenyum lembut. "Buat kamu sama mama kamu."

Aku tertegun. Len memang sering memberiku barang-barang. Biasanya berupa baju. Bukan cuma sepotong, tapi bisa sampai tiga potong. Itu untuk aku sendiri, belum untuk mamaku—karena Len biasanya memberi aku dan mamaku baju dalam sekali waktu.

Biasanya, aku akan tersenyum lebar dan langsung menerima dengan hati berbunga. Hadiah dari pacar terkasih selalu membuatmu merasa bahagia, bukan? Namun, kali ini beda.

Perasaan bersemangat yang aku rasakan ketika bersama Om Yuuma tadi menggangguku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan serotonin menderu sedemikian rupa ketika bersama Len. Hanya saat bersama Om Yuuma.

Aku … jadi … merasa tidak pantas—lebih parah, merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku menyodorkan kembali _paperbag _tersebut pada Len.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Alisnya berkerut, bingung.

"Aku … nggak bisa terima."

"Kok gitu?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum berkata, "Len, aku minta maaf. Aku … aku suka sama Papa kamu."

Len tidak merespon. Hanya menatapku lurus.

"Aku … minta maaf. Selama ini aku lebih suka sama Papa kamu ketimbang sama kamu. Habisnya, Papa kamu ganteng—y-ya, kamu ganteng juga, sih. Tapi, lebih ganteng Papa kamu." Aku menunduk. "Maafin aku! Aku tahu aku salah. Maafin aku!"

Awalnya, aku mengira akan menerima beberapa buah cacian atau makian, atau bisa juga tamparan di wajah. Yah, aku mengaku pantas menerimanya, kok. Aku jahat karena telah mempermainkan Len. Akan tetapi, aku tidak menerima satu pun. Len hanya menaikkan bahunya cepat, kemudian berkata;

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga mau jujur."

Aku balas menatap Len. Wajahku bertanya-tanya. "Perihal?"

"Aku nggak suka sama kamu."

Hah?

"Aku sukanya sama Tante Luka, mamamu."

HAH?

"Sebetulnya, baju-baju yang aku kasih itu semuanya buat mama kamu." Dia mengangkat _paperbag _yang tadi aku kembalikan. Wajahnya polos, tanpa ada satu pun kebohongan.

Mulutku nyaris membuka. Yah, memang sih, mamaku seorang janda. Sudah lama, sejak umurku sepuluh tahun. Dan untuk ukuran seseorang yang sudah menikah lalu punya anak, mamaku tergolong cantik. Wajah dan kulitnya mulus. Badannya sintal, beda jauh denganku yang kurus. Tapi kan….

Aku masih tidak percaya. Aku baru tahu jika Len suka dengan tante-tante.

"Jadi," kataku kemudian, "selama ini aku cuma kurir? Aku cuma perantara yang ngasihin hadiah kamu ke Mama?"

"Kamu juga pacaran sama aku cuma buat modus sama Papa aku."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Betul juga, sih.

"Jadi, baju-baju yang kamu kasih itu sebetulnya kado buat Mama?"

"Iya."

"Dan kamu beliin aku karena merasa nggak enak—karena kamu statusnya pacaran sama aku, jadi kamu pun harus beliin barang buat aku?"

"Bukan. Tapi karena dapet dari sananya. Beli via online. Pesen satu _dress,_ gratis _sweater_."

Sial. Jadi selama ini aku dikasih barang gratisan?!

Aku menghentakkan kaki sekali, kemudian menendang lutut kanan Len dan langsung berlari ke peron secepat mungkin. Masa bodoh dia mau mengaduh kesakitan atau bagaimana.

Ah, sial. Tahu barang yang sudah diterima merupakan gratisan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada disodori fakta bahwa Len suka sama mamaku. Ugh. Tahu begini, aku seharusnya diam saja.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

dear hibriffa,

selamat ulang tahun! Semoga dimudahkan segala urusannya dan semoga bisa masuk univ impian juga :D btw, gue tau di sini banyak fangirling terselubung. gue tau Yuuma dan Luka di sini porsinya juga maksa sekali. gue tau bayangin Len shopping baju online itu jijiq sekali. gue tau tulisan gue semakin sampah. gue sadar diri kookkk. milih konsentrasi sastra nggak lantas bikin tulisan terlihat _clingy _ternyata. pusing kepala Barbie #EY tapitapitapi semoga ini bisa nyenengin kamu ya, sayaaang :""")))) #dibuang hahaahahahah maafkan atas segala kekurangan hambaaaaaa orzorzorz

salam,

coretpacarnyaIjekcoret cloevil


End file.
